


Early Birds

by Chiruzuru



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Beach cuddles, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Let SakyoIzu happen pls i am begging, Misoshiosa island, Self-Indulgent, Sunrise Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiruzuru/pseuds/Chiruzuru
Summary: SakyoIzu watches the sunrise on Misoshiosa Island that's it that's the tweet
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Tachibana Izumi, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Early Birds

*

Izumi heard shuffling from outside her tent. She groped around in the darkness to find her phone. She checked the time.

_03:31 AM_

_Who the heck is up at this hour?_ She thought as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, Director. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"It's alright Sakyo-san," Izumi stretched her arms and let out a yawn. "I might be able to see the dawn breaking like this. What were you doing?"

Sakyo coughed and looked away. "Just checking the supplies," he said after an awkward while.

Izumi looked at him up and down. She noticed the flashlight that was bulging from his sweatpants and the twigs and leaves stuck in his hair. There was also mud on his shoes. 

She gasped. "Did you perhaps, go looking for that mysterious flower?"

The man whipped his head to look away, clearly blushing. 

"Ahahaha, Sakyo-san, you should've told me and I would have gone looking with you!"

Sakyo fixed his glasses. He stomped toward the shore and Izumi followed.

The two of them stood there, enjoying the fresh and cold breeze from the sea, add to the calming sound of the waves softly lapping against the shore. 

"Oh! Look, Sakyo-san!" Izumi pointed at the sky, directing attention to a pair of stars one above the other. "Those stars remind me of you," she stared up at the man beside her and caught him already staring at her. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Nothing. I'm just glad your dumb butt didn't get hurt in the forest during that downpour earlier,"

"Banri did mention you wanting to run after Omi to come save us, haha," Izumi set herself down on the sand and pulled up her legs as she stared at the horizon. Sakyo took off his windbreaker and wrapped it around Izumi's arms. She murmured a soft thank you at his actions. 

The sky was starting to get a lot lighter now. The stars slowly disappearing. Izumi let out another yawn and slowly blinked in and out of consciousness. Sakyo held her head to guide it onto his shoulder. He stiffened when she snuggled into him more comfortably.

"Honestly," he gently tucked in a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You should really be more responsible for yourself," _I fear that I won't always be there to help you out when you're in trouble._

* *

Back at the camp, Omi chanced upon a nice view along with the sunrise. He took out his camera and snapped a lot of shots.

"Heh, kinda makes ya thankful we ain't here with the Spring Troupe, huh?" Banri said, peeking over Omi's shoulder and looking at the pictures. The latter nodded and smiled to himself.

"By the way, were they up walking around in the dark earlier without the flashlights? They're all here,"

  
* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sakyo daks


End file.
